New Age
by MajorBalto 243
Summary: Waking up in a hellish world, Alexis has to learn how to survive in this nightmare, otherwise she'll never make it in this land. There are the werewolf hunters who have deemed it their job to destroy the abominations, but another group has risen, unleashing their form of propaganda. "We are Legion."


_New Age_

_Awakening_

Minutes, seconds. It seemed to happen in all just one moment. Alexis had been dreaming. She didn't know what it was because it happened in just one moment. She dreams that she was a little girl, and then saw her father, Alex. But she doesn't have a father name Alex. It was strange…

Then she dreams of seeing a blue moon in the night sky. Now she dreams of being kidnapped by a werewolf name Kyle and his pack, but being saved by a twenty-eight year old werewolf named Jordan, but black clothing is all he wore. Then she dreams of…empires. An endless war that took thousands, thousands and thousands of lives, people betraying each other, and evil people wanting to take control of the world for their own selfish reasons and desires.

Then she dreams of many other things. Like magic, werewolf masters, (a person who gets a wolf paw print of their favorite color on their right or left palm, can do magic, and has a werewolf as a partner) meeting her real father Alex; finding out that the 'father' she had lived most of her life was actually her Uncle Alek. Traveling to another world where six people enslave other people, sell them, and earn money. She dreams of so many things that it was like watching a TV show.

Finally, what seemed like hours, she wakes up in an abandoned building…on a bed? Alexis is a gray wolf/dog with blue eyes, and is sixteen years old. She is wearing a plain green shirt, blue denim jeans, and black gym shoes. How did she get here? More importantly; why was she here? Questions began to flood her head. The last thing she remembers that she was walking home from school when…she doesn't remember.

"Hello?" she called, her word echoing through the building. She gets off the bed; pain shot through her head as she stands up. She touches her forehead and feels a bruise somewhere. Now she begins walking. She reaches in her pocket, gets out her iPhone, and turns on the screen. She has no service on there, and the time shows it is almost four in the evening. It will be dark soon in a few hours.

After a few seconds after putting her phone away, she stops walking as she hears a growl, a low one. She stammers as she felt a cold chill run down her spine, "H-hello? Is a-anyone h-here?"

She looks behind her as she hears something move in the darkness behind her. Alexis looks in front of her; scanning her surroundings. There was another growl; this time louder.

Alexis screams in fright as something lunges at her out of the shadows. She ducks in time; fear began to rise inside of her. Her heart was beating like a drum. She could see her attacker clearly now; it was a creature with light brown fur and amber eyes.

Alexis yells as she runs away. The brown creature growls as it begin to chase her. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a door with a red sigh above it that says Exit. She could feel the creature gaining on her. She prayed to God in her mind that she would make it out alive.

She hurries to the exit door, pushes it open, and quickly closes it behind her. Then she gasps in horror of what she saw in front of her, an apocalyptic world. Buildings, houses, and some trees were destroyed.

"Oh…my God," she whispers, not believing what she was seeing. "This has to be another dream. Nothing like this can happen in a few fucking hours!"

She gets out her iPhone again. It is now four. She still had no service, plus her battery was almost dead. For a second she was thinking of throwing her phone on the ground and leaving it there but she pushed that thought away and puts her phone back in her jean pocket.

She felt so scared because she didn't know what was going on and where she was. What about her parents? Was she still in Wyoming? She had about a hundred questions haunting her head.

She sighs as she says a silent prayer before walking out into the apocalyptic world.

* * *

Two hours later

"God, I'm fucking starving and thirsty," Alexis complains. For two hours she hasn't seen anyone. Her phone died about an hour ago or so. For past two hours she heard a few howls in a very far off distance.

As she is walking on a road, something tackles her to the ground. She sees the same creature like in the abounded building, but this one has black fur. The black creature growls in Alexis's face, saliva drips on her face. The black creature opens its snout; Alexis saw sharp razor fangs. The creature was about to bite her face when…

Bang, bang!

Suddenly, two bullets shot through the creature's skull. It fell on its side and within seconds a pool of blood appears around the creature's head. Alexis gets up from the ground, wondering who just saved her life.

"Are you alright?" a voice called.

Alexis looks over to her right to see a black hooded figure while putting a M1911 away. The figure is wearing all black clothing with a cross around his or her neck; a black sweatshirt, black denim jeans, and black Nike shoes. The figure then walks over to Alexis.

"Are you alright?" the figure asks again. It sounded like boy's voice. Alexis could see him clearly now; the boy is a white human, somewhere around her age, with brown eyes. But she couldn't tell if he has hair or not because he is wearing a hood. He looks so familiar, Alexis thought. Is he the boy in my dream? No…he just probably looks like him.

"Yes. Thank you for saving me, Mr.…"

"You can just call me Shadow or Stalker. I have a real name, but I just don't tell anyone. Shadow and Stalker is just nicknames I made up." He looks at the dead creature. "The myth is right; silver does harm werewolves, though I already know that."

"Werewolves?" Alexis said. "No. No, there's no such thing as werewolves."

Shadow, or Stalker, only shakes his head as if to say, 'That what everyone thought before'. "The sun is going down," he says, changing the subject. "There are more werewolves at nighttime. Come with me, there's a small town not far from here. You may not want to come with me because I'm just some stranger. But hey, it's your choice if you want to get eaten or not."

Alexis studies Shadow's face, wondering if he's telling the truth or not. But by the serious look he had on the face, he seems to be telling the truth. "Okay," Alexis inhales. "I'll go with you. Oh, by the way, my name is Alexis."

He doesn't say anything as he turns away and begins to walk away from Alexis. She follows him to God knows where this guy was leading her to. A minute later or two a sliver truck comes into view. Shadow gets out a pair of car keys, and then presses a button that unlocks the doors. Alexis opens the passenger's door and was about to get in when Shadow pulls down his black hood, revealing short black hair before getting in the truck.

Alexis stood there, not believing that Shadow looked like Jordan in her dream. She then realizes that he was waiting somewhat patiently in the truck for her. Alexis hurries in, and then buckles her seatbelt.

During the next six minutes the two of them didn't say a word. Alexis thought of something to say to break the awkward silence. "So…where are you from?"

Shadow looks at her, then back at the road, not saying anything. "So are you just going to ignore me?" Alexis asks. Shadow shakes his head. "Then why are you not answering my question? Do you talk much?"

"Only when I want and need to."

Alexis was about to say something but then decides not to. She looks out of the window. She thinks about her mother and father, wondering if they're still alive.

"Hey, stop daydreaming," Shadow says, snapping his fingers. "We're here."

"Where?"

"Where do you think? At the small town. Follow me."

Shadow then turns off the engine, he and Alexis gets out, and they began walking. Alexis didn't see much people. They are around almost thirty people. Mostly men, some women, and about nine children.

A white human in middle twenties with dark brown and green eyes comes up to them. "Shadow," the man said. "I see you found another survivor. What's your name girl?"

"Alexis."

"Ron," said Shadow, with a serious look. "Find this girl some food and look for a place she can stay. She looks hungry."

Ron growls at him. "I hate it when you tell me what to do! You're not the boss of…Sorry. Anyways, come with me, Alexis. I know a place where you can something to eat."

"Alright. Bye Shadow."

Shadow only nods as he walks away from her and Ron. Ron started to lead Alexis somewhere. "Shadow is a mysterious person," Ron says, looking at Alexis.

"How is he mysterious?"

"He barely talks to anyone, all quiet, always serious and I mean always, never laughs, chuckles, and hell, doesn't crack a damn smile! He takes everything seriously, and gets angry sometimes of God knows what. Don't ask me why. Hell, he lives all alone in some old abounded cabin that's five through eight minutes away from here. He likes black because he told me that it is 'the color of death and darkness'. Fucking weirdo. Also, no one knows his real name."

"So…he's a loner?" asks Alexis.

"Seems like it. Ah, we're here at the diner. I doubt you have any cash on you, but that's alright. I got about somewhere two hundred dollars with me."

Ron paid for Alexis's food. Once she was done, she told Ron thank you and that she'll return the favor one day. Ron then leads Alexis to where Shadow hangs out at; a small liberty.

"Why does he hang out here?" Alexis asks.

Ron shrugs his shoulders. "Probably because a place where you're supposed to be quiet. That's just Stalker. You can go inside. I would join you, but the moon will be up in a few minutes, and we need to be ready if any werewolves attack tonight. They did last night and fourteen people were killed. See ya."

Alexis watches Ron walk away before entering the library. Once she was inside, she sees Shadow sitting at a wooden round table, reading a book. "Hi Shadow," she says, walking over to him and sitting across from him.

He looks at her for a second and only wave to her with his right hand. Alexis thought of what Ron had said of Shadow barely talking to anyone and all quiet. Why is he like this? I have to get him to talk. But what can I say?

"What book are you reading?"

Shadow shows Alexis the book he's reading. It is a book called Hatchet by Gary Paulsen. Then Alexis thought of something to ask. "What's your real name?"

Shadow shakes his head at her as if to say, 'I'm not telling you'. Alexis couldn't help but ask, "Is it…is it Jordan?"

Surprise appears on Shadow's face. "Yes…" he says, nodding. "Yes it is. And you're the very first person to find out about my name in this small town."

Alexis was about to say something when a man came busting through the doors, shouting, "Everybody hide! The werewolves are here! Those who are werewolf hunters or that sighed up for protecting this town, come with me at once!"

"Stay here with the other people," Shadow, or now Jordan, says closing the book, and getting up from his seat. "I'll be back."

"You're a werewolf hunter?"

"Ever since my best friend became a werewolf and turn into one, I became a werewolf hunter. Now stay here, and don't come out until it's safe."

"Be careful," Alexis says, as Jordan hurries out of the library. He checks his two M1911s', cocks them, and begins to hear howling. Gunfire was heard. Jordan begins to search for werewolves.

A minute later, he finds a brown one. The werewolf growls at him before shooting it in the face three times. As the werewolf was shot in the head, blood spatters on the ground. The werewolf falls to the ground, dead.

Jordan then hears a kid screaming in fear. He runs to where the screaming is. Jordan enters in an alley, to see two black werewolves growling at a kid about five or six years old.

One of the werewolves senses Jordan, turns around, and roars at him. He shoots it in the head four times. He was about to kill the second one when a gray werewolf knocks him down, his gun sliding away.

The kid screams in fear again. The gray werewolf jumps on Jordan, trying to bite him. But he pulls out his other M1911, and then shoots it in mouth. Blood spatters on Jordan's face as he shoots it, and the gray werewolf fell dead to the ground.

The last werewolf lunges at the child. "No!" Jordan yells as he hears the kid screaming in pain and then shoots the werewolf in the back until the gun made a click sound. The werewolf falls dead on the ground.

Jordan gets up and runs to the child. His mouth opens in horror as he saw that child was dead. The werewolf had slashed the boy's face, and bitten his left arm. Jordan gets on his knees.

"It's my entire fault," he says, feeling the self-hate coming to haunt him again. "If I'd only been a little bit faster I would have…" he trails off. "Damn it! I fucked this up! I always fuck something up! This is my entire fault. Now this boy's family will have to live without him. I brought great suffering to this family. I brought pain and suffering…"

He then punches the ground in anger. He then grabs his two pistols, reloads them, and begins walking in anger and self-hate. "I'm going to kill every werewolf in this town! None of them will escape from me! I will not allow it!"


End file.
